


Haunted House

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter’s eyes light up and he leans closer to Sebastian. “Alright. I dare you and Blaine to spend the night in that mansion.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> For My Wifey, Amie (SwiftEmera)

No one ever really talks about the mansion at the end of the street and no one really ever goes down there anyway. It’s far from the rest of the houses and it’s on a dead end. Sebastian’s house is the closest, out of all the houses on the rest of the street, but it’s not really that close. But it is close enough to make him uncomfortable, especially during this time of the year.

Sebastian _swears_ he can hear noises coming from that direction. They chill him to the bone and he can’t even quite _tell_ what the sounds are. It’s terrifying. Not that Sebastian would tell anyone. The rest of the boys would taunt him if they knew something as ridiculous as a _house_ frightens him.

The only thing closer to the mansion than his house is the park – or more accurately a rusty slide, a swing set and a picnic table. Sebastian would have preferred to _not_ be at the park, with the proximity of the mansion, but there aren’t any other places for the teens to hang out. So, park it is.

Sebastian stretches back on the picnic table and stares up at the sky. He smiles to himself as he listens to Blaine’s enthusiastic retelling of their last Warbler’s practice, which Jeff had missed. His boyfriend gets so easily excited and it’s adorable.

Suddenly a loud drawn out scream sounds through the air, causing Sebastian to jerk from his position on the picnic table and fall to the ground. He glances fearfully in the direction of the haunted mansion.

Hunter barks out a laugh. “Scared of a little haunted mansion, Smythe?”

“No.” Sebastian bites back, picking himself up from the ground. He feels Blaine come up beside him and place a helpful hand on him to balance him. “I’m not scared of some stupid mansion. The sound was just… a little sudden. That’s all.”

Hunter raises his eyebrows and stares at Sebastian in disbelief, as if he doesn’t believe a word that Sebastian says. “Really?” he crosses his arms and smirks at Sebastian. “I bet you and your little boyfriend couldn’t last a single _night_ in that mansion.”

Sebastian looks at his friend in irritation. “Yeah? Well, I bet we could!”

Hunter’s eyes light up and he leans closer to Sebastian. “Alright. I dare you and Blaine to spend the night in that mansion.”

“ _What?”_ Sebastian practically shrieks, his eyes wide. Hunter can’t _actually_ be suggesting that they… that they… _sleep_ in that house.

“What? Too scared?” Hunter mocks.

Sebastian knows that Hunter’s baiting him, his friend is kind of an asshole, but he rises to the bait anyway. He’s a Smythe, it’s what they do. “No! I’m not scared. We’ll do it tonight.”

\--

“ _Sebastian!”_ Blaine hisses as he adjusts the strap of his backpack. They’re standing at the gate of the mansion, each with a backpack and a sleeping bag. “I cannot _believe_ you got us roped into spending the night in the Haunted Mansion.”

“Why?” Sebastian teases. “Are you afraid?”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Frankly, yes. A little bit.” Sebastian can’t really tell if Blaine is being sarcastic or not.

“Aww. Don’t worry, Killer, I’ll protect you from the scary monsters.”

“I feel safer already.” Blaine scoffs. He turns around and looks behind them where Hunter, Jeff, and Nick are watching them. “Let’s just… go.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sebastian swallows and pushes the rusty gate open. It creaks noisily and the sound sends a shiver down Sebastian’s spine. Behind them he can hear Hunter talking and he tries to ignore Hunter’s obnoxious voice. He really wants to just ditch this whole thing, but he can’t. Not with Hunter here. Hunter _always_ wins and just _once_ Sebastian wants to win.

The wind howls through the trees as Sebastian steps through the gate. _Fuck_ , he really doesn’t want to do this. But instead of turning around and leaving, Sebastian plasters on a smile and looks over his shoulder. “Piece of cake, Clarington!” He yells and gives Hunter the middle finger for good measure.

“Try not to piss yourself in there!” Hunter yells back. Sebastian can hear the laughter in his voice and it makes his blood turn with irritation.

The pair ignore Hunter, picking their way through the path to the door. The yard is overgrown – it looks like it hasn’t been dealt with in _years_ – so grass and dead leaves obscure the path. The rest of the yard is…well… less than appealing. Tall trees, bare of leaves, twisted and gnarled are dotted throughout the property and they don’t really set Sebastian’s nerves at ease.

Sebastian’s feels fairly proud of himself, though. He’s terrified, but he’s not even showing it. He’s the picture of bravery while Blaine’s the one that looks afraid.

After what feels like ages, they finally reach the mansion.

“Is this even _safe_?” Blaine squeaks, eyeing the porch. It’s falling apart. The whole _house_ is falling apart. And the house seems to groan and sway with each gust of wind. “I mean… it’s condemned, Seb.” He gestures to a pink piece of paper taped to the window, once bright but now sun bleached and faded from time.

“It’s fiiiiiiiiiiiine.” Sebastian reassures Blaine with a wave of his hand. He steps up onto the porch. It creaks beneath his feet, but holds. He tucks his sleeping back under his arms and takes ahold of Blaine’s hand, coaxing his boyfriend onto the porch. “See? Perfectly safe.”

Blaine makes a small noise of disbelief, but doesn’t protest. He clings onto Sebastian’s arm and follows him to the door. It swings open easily when Sebastian places his hand on the door. The floorboards creak and squeak with each step they take into the house.

They stop in the just inside the doorway and peer around, wrinkling their noses at the musty smell. A door to the right of them hangs off of the hinges and looks as if it’s going to crash to the floor at any time. The staircase ahead of them doesn’t even look safe, with a hole in two of the steps.

Suddenly, Sebastian lets out a shriek when the door swings shut behind them. He jumps sidways into Blaine, sending them both toppling to the floor. Blaine lets out a muffled groan beneath Sebastian. Sebastian may be lanky, but he’s fucking _tall_.

“Get _off._ ” Blaine grunts, pushing at Sebastian until he rolls off. “What happened to ‘it’s fiiiiiiiiine.’”

Sebastian scowls and looks away from Blaine.  “It _is_ fine.”

“You’re scared.” Blaine’s lips twitch into a smile when Sebastian lets out a scoff. “That’s so cute. You’re such a dork.”

“’M not.”

Blaine moves to straddle Sebastian. He leans closer, his breath puffing against Sebastian’s lips. “I could distract you… from the scary monsters.”

“Mm.” Sebastian smirks. “Sex in a haunted mansion? I could live with that.” He cups his hand around the back of Blaine’s neck and closes the small distance between their lips.

Blaine moans softly and wraps his legs loosely around Sebastian’s waist. He presses himself closer to Sebastian and opens his mouth for the other boy. Blaine sighs into the kiss, but he doesn’t get a chance to really get into the kiss because the next moment he finds himself flat on his back with Sebastian backing away. A scuffling sound above them tells Blaine why Sebastian had freaked out again.

“Ow.” Blaine grumbles, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head where it connected with the floor. “Okay…” he stands up takes Sebastian’s hand. “C’mon.”

He presses Sebastian’s sleeping bag into his shaking hands and then picks up his own. Blaine tugs Sebastian along with him as he moves further into the mansion. He pokes his head into several rooms as they go, none of them turning out to be adequate to sleep in.

Sebastian flinches at the smallest of sounds that echoes through the empty rooms as he trails along behind Blaine and Blaine would be lying if he didn’t think it was adorably dorky. Although, the back of Blaine’s head protests the cuteness of Sebastian right now.

Blaine pulls Sebastian into a larger room. The living room, Blaine supposes, not that it’s really in any condition to be _lived_ in. The curtains and rug are tattered and moth eaten and there’s at least an inch or more of dust on every surface.

Blaine toes the carpet and wrinkles his nose at the small cloud of dust that puffs up from it. “That’s gross.” He kneels down and gingerly rolls up the carpet. “We can sleep here since there isn’t any –Aahh.” Blaine trails off into a yell as something tall collides painfully into him, sending him crashing onto the sofa in a cloud of dust. “Sebastian. You need to stop crushing me with your tallness.”

“Sorry…” Sebastian mutters pushing off the sofa and pulling Blaine with him. He scrunches his nose and sneezes in Blaine’s face.

“Gee, thanks so much for that. That’s exactly what I wanted.” Blaine mutters, wiping his face off with his sweatshirt sleeve. “Why’d you tackle me?”

Sebastian shrugs and reaches forward to brush dust out of Blaine’s curls. “I heard something.”

Blaine swats Sebastian’s hand away and rolls his eyes. “Do you not realize that you’re tall as fuck?”

Sebastian opens his mouth to argue with Blaine but instead of protesting, he flinches violently. He backpedals, losing his footing, and tumbles to the floor. “We’re gonna die.” Sebastian whimpers, any pretense of bravery completely gone by this point.

Blaine has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing at Sebastian. He hadn’t expected Sebastian to be the scared one. Out of the two of them, Blaine had expected _himself_ to flinch at every noise.  He opens his backpack and pulls out a flashlight. “Here,” Blaine says as he hands the flashlight over to Sebastian. “Hold this while I’ll set up our stuff.”

Sebastian nods and flicks on the flashlight. He shines it around the room, checking to make sure that nothing’s there to kill them. After he checks each corner – three times – he turns back to Blaine, who has both sleeping bags unrolled and a small feast of snack food laid out on an extra blanket.

Blaine crawls into his sleeping bag and pats the one beside him. “You’ll feel better in your sleeping bag and you eat something.”

“I doubt it.” Sebastian mutters, but he toes off his shoes and slips into his puffy sleeping bag.

“We’ll be fine.” Blaine reassures him, before leaning closer and pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s lips. Blaine jerks back when Sebastian jumps again, knocking their foreheads together. “This is gonna be a long night.” Blaine mutters. He reaches up and rubs his hand against his head.

Blaine’s pretty sure he’s not getting any sleep tonight. After the initial fear of the mansion, Blaine realized that it really is just an abandoned house. So he knows that he’s not going to be killed by supernatural creatures. Sebastian, on the other hand, is thoroughly convinced that they’re going to be killed. Even the smallest sounds in the house make Sebastian flinch.

It’s just past one in the morning and so far the Blaine has spent the entire night comforting Sebastian. Blaine feels bad for Sebastian, but at the same time he really… _really_ wants to laugh. Sebastian flinches at normal sounds – the wind, a hooting owl, and the scuffling from small animals – so it’s pretty amusing that Sebastian keeps jumping out of his skin.

“Blaine.” Sebastian whispers, his voice shaking.

“What?” Blaine whispers back, turning his head to where Sebastian is pressed right against him – separated by only the two sleeping bags.

“Did you hear that?” Sebastian whimpers. “It’s coming to kill us!”

Blaine shakes his head and tries to keep the smile off of his lips. “It was just an owl… _again_. We’re fine.” He unzips his own sleeping bag. “C’mon.” He says, holding the sleeping bag in an invitation. Maybe Sebastian will feel better if they cuddle

Sebastian stares at Blaine for a moment but then scrambles out of his own sleeping bag when the wind causes some door somewhere in the house to creak. He slips in beside Blaine and zips the up the sleeping bag. “Hi.” Sebastian breathes.

“You’re such a dork.” Blaine laughs. “But I love you.” He shifts around, the space now even more confined with two bodies in the sleeping bag. Finally he turns onto his side to face Sebastian pushes at Sebastian’s shoulder. “Turn over.”

“I can’t be the small spoon.” Sebastian protests, but he rolls over anyway. “I’m taller than you.”

“Yeah, well you’re the wimp that’s afraid of a house.” Blaine points out. “So I get to be big spoon.”

Sebastian huffs, but he can’t really argue with that so he just cuddles back against Blaine and prepares for the rest of the night.

Just like Blaine predicted, they wind up not sleeping the entire night. Sebastian stops flinching at every sound – because Blaine distracts him with a well-placed hand… and a well-placed mouth – but he refuses to sleep for the rest of the night. It’s worth it though, in the morning, when they stumble out of the mansion – exhausted – and they see the look of disbelief on Hunter’s face.

So worth it.


End file.
